


You won't die without a kiss

by Tyler_Pendragon



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Out of Character, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_Pendragon/pseuds/Tyler_Pendragon
Summary: All romantics worship to this disease. They think this is the proof that the feelings are real. But this disease brings not romantic sufferings.





	You won't die without a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Вы не уйдёте без поцелуя](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/471623) by Tyler Pendragon. 



It was a bright sunny morning. On days like this one music played in the head without stopping, but it could become quieter when the composer needed to pay attention to a real world. It started to play louder again when the man focused on it. Wolfgang forbade melodies to catch his attention today, because he had a lot to do. His opera was going to be staged so he had to control all the rehearsals and only after that he will be able to create something new.  


However, Mozart flirted with ladies despite controlling the rehearsals. He was really sorry when he heard a quiet cough, that one of the ladies tried to hide. This disease called hanahaki follows everyone who is in unrequited love and kills this person in the end. Wolfgang knew he was the reason of the two women deaths. Well, he was sure these deaths happened because of him, but there could be more than two of them. Even he, one of the most famous composers, couldn’t control humans’ feelings as much as control their falling in love with him. Amadeus just couldn’t fall in love with them back, because nobody could touch the strings of his heart. He felt sympathy not real love. Never.  


An unpleasant acquaintance, Rosenberg, has decided to come to the today’s rehearsal. He hasn’t come alone, there was an attractive young man, who was his company. This young man listened to the music carefully and he looked like he is somewhere else, far away from this place. Maybe he was in another world of sounds created by maestro. It has turned into a small victory, what is why Wolfgang didn’t pay attention to Rosenberg, watching a young man, who has become unemotional.  


“Signor Salieri, what do you think about this aria?” said Rosenberg, hoping that the answer will prove his words.  


“It’s not bad”.  


Both the composer and Rosenberg didn’t expect this answer.  


Mozart looked in the dark eyes of Salieri in order to understand why he has lied, because Amadeus has seen all the emotions on his face, and… He wanted to cough. He shook. No. This can’t be real. Not him!  


Rosenberg only snorted and left the rehearsal. Wolfgang was still shaking, he looked down and didn’t notice that someone left.  


“Herr Mozart, Are you alright?”  


The composer looked at the man again and noticed that he was really worrying.  


“Yes, I’m fine. I’m sorry for making you worried. You have said about my music some words. Is it how you really think?”  


Mozart looked down again when he started to feel that the cough is near.  


A hand laid down on his shoulder.  


“Not here, herr Mozart, not here”.  


They made an appointment to meet in the evening at the Salieri's house. Then Wolfgang left the rehearsal and went home. Finally he could cough. It wasn’t long and there was no blood yet, but Mozart killed enough ladies to know what will be next. He wished not to grow roses inside of his lungs! It always hurts unbearably.  


On the one hand, the man understood that it must have happened sooner or later and he would die because of unrequited love. On the other hand, he didn’t think that it will happen so soon and because of _another man_. Apparently, the fortune really prepared him so awful punishment.  


It was the first time when the music in the head was playing not just sad, but sorrowfully. Salieri is a _dark_ man if he could do this with maestro.  


While he was thinking, time flowed incredibly quickly. Mozart needed to go to the house of the reason of his horrible romantic disease. Wolfgang tried to think of a way how to not cough while he is with Antonio (the man told him his name before they went home), but he had no idea. It would be really sad if their friendship ends from the start.  


Antonio was in his cabinet. There was the order everywhere and no dust at all. The music sheets were folded in neat bunches. So Salieri was the complete opposite of Wolfgang.  


They have been chatting all evening. Salieri confessed that he didn’t want to quarrel with Rosenberg. He also confessed that the Mozart’s music really touched the strings of his heart.  


Two composers became friends very quickly, but they agreed to play the roles of enemies on public.  


It was hard for Amadeus not to cough during the evening, but he was strong enough and he coughed only once. Mozart and Salieri played the piano together and touched hands accidentally. Anyway, Salieri ignored that accident. It was strange for Mozart because first of all he would think about hanahaki.  


Days went by and the friendship between two composers was only rising. So did the disease of Amadeus. He was smiling, creating, hearing the music, meeting with Antonio and competing with him during the day. But he was dying during the night. The attack of the cough lasted for five or seven minutes and always had a blood.  


Today the first petal was with the cough and the blood. The fascinating lilies were growing inside of Mozart. He was glad there were no roses. Lilies hurted him, but they didn't rend his lungs. Love was growing. The pain was growing too.  


Salieri still didn’t notice anything. If he did, he had enough tact not to tell in order not to creating the awkward situation. Moreover, Mozart married his good friend who knew about this disease before the marriage and was sorry about him. She also looked at Antonio with hate even knowing he couldn’t love her husband back because he lived in happy marriage.  


In the end Wolfgang has given up. The burning in lungs didn’t stop for a second, the cough with blood made him difficult to breathe and there were many petals of lilies. Mozart felt he didn’t have time anymore. He decided to do a desperate step.  


“Did he come?”  


Amadeus was lying on his bed and cursing himself because he couldn’t earn enough for his wife, Constance, and their children.  


“Did you call me, Wolfgang?”  


The familiar voice made him cough again. Mozart sat down and turned away to cough his blood and one more petal. Then he looked at his guest noticing astonishment and anxiety.  


“I’m ill. And I’m going to die soon. Hanahaki”.  


There was the cough again. It was less hard than previous, but it was more difficult to take a breath. Perhaps another flower has grown.  


Scared Antonio came up to Wolfgang and sat down next to him not touching. He noticed the petal of his favourite flower, but he hoped he wasn’t guilty in painful death of Mozart.  


“Don’t say so, maestro. You’ll feel better soon. Your someone will love you back”.  


“Do you love me?” asked Wolfgang directly. There was no point in hiding the truth anymore. No maestro will be soon.  


The question revealing all the cards made Antonio hate himself. Salieri is a murderer. Yes, he was jealous about his talent, but he put up with it and didn’t want Mozart to die. Anyway, it was happening.  


“Now you see. I have no cure”.  


Wolfgang smiled with sadness.  


“I’m so sorry, herr Mozart. Why didn’t you tell me earlier? We could find a way how to stop it”.  


Antonio took his hands. Mozart coughed weakly and took his hands too.  


“You know the way. It isn’t for us. I know it. I put up with loving you”.  


Amadeus snatched off his hands and turned away coughing again. The cough lasted as much as the eternity. It made tears on the Antonio’s face.  


“Thank you for it’s not roses”.  


“I always liked lillies”, answered Salieri.  


“I will be gone in the morning. So can you hug me? I won’t tell anybody”.  


It wasn’t request but a plea said in a whisper.  


Antonio couldn’t lose anything because of this action. And the wish of dying person is always a law. He moved closer to his friend and hugged him. He let Wolfgang put his head on his shoulder. Amadeus was breathing quietly as if there was no disease and no love. They were silent until next attack of cough. It was worse and worse every time. So even Salieri started to understand that maestro will die in the morning. The idea of giving a desired kiss came to the Antonio’s mind. He didn’t have time to say anything because Wolfgang whispered quietly:  


“My wife has the requiem. Please, play it at my funeral. I can’t ask you anything else”.  


“I’ll do everything you ask for. And Wolfgang?”  


Salieri became nervous. The fear of becoming as wrong as maestro and the wish to help him were fighting inside.  


“Yes?”  


“You won’t die without a kiss”.  


Mozart didn’t have time to be surprised. He felt the timid touch to his lips and answered on a gentle first and last kiss with his beloved.  


Only after many years of maestro’s death Antonio became strong enough to tell the world he was guilty in this death. He told it and died too hoping he will meet his old friend again.


End file.
